


Dinner Date

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John still comes to get Rodney for dinner.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outsideth3box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "outsideth3box" and original posted to LiveJournal

Rodney emerged from a cloud of power equations and energy readings to find John standing in the open doorway of his lab. The slouch was more strategic now, given John’s bad knee, but he coupled it with the same lazy smirk as when they’d first met.

“Hey, buddy,” said John, when he realized her had Rodney’s attention. “Ready for dinner?”

The scientist paused, fingers suspended over his keyboard. It had been more than forty years since he’d first heard that sentence, first looked up from his work to see John standing there. He remembered the funny jolt in his stomach, that first time, when he realized that John had come looking for him, for no other reason than that he wanted them to eat together. Rodney remembered thinking that he ought to enjoy it, having a friend, before he inevitably annoyed John too much and the other man would stop coming to find him.

Only, John never had stopped— although Rodney still got that funny jolt.

“C’mon, McKay,” John wheedled, pushing off from the door frame, still smiling. “There’s chocolate pudding tonight.”

John himself wasn’t really a fan of chocolate, but Rodney had noticed that there was a significant, if varying, increase in kisses the pilot initiated after Rodney had eaten it— there was a chart on one of his back-up hard drives with the data to prove it.

The scientist smiled and let John pull him to his feet, lacing their fingers together instead of letting go, once he was upright again. He raised their joined hands to press a kiss to John’s wrist. “You know I love you, right?”

“I know,” John replied, with a confidence built over decades together. “So… dinner?”

Rodney squeezed his hand, and let John lead him in the direction of the mess hall.

THE END


End file.
